


The Lion & The Lamb

by Derekbullock317



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Crossover, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Interracial Relationship, Jealousy, Lies, Long-Distance Relationship, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:19:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derekbullock317/pseuds/Derekbullock317
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Emily Prentiss, Olivia Benson/Penelope Garcia
Kudos: 3





	The Lion & The Lamb

The FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit and the NYPD'S Special Victims Unit have just solved a very long and complex case, now, two women are entering into Olivia's apartment, ready for a night of fun and pleasure. Olivia Benson and Penelope Garcia walk into Liv's living room, the FBI's Technical Analyst spun on her heels, wrapping her around her beloved.

"You were great out there, My Goddess." Penelope said.

"I wasn't out there by myself, my Aphrodite." Olivia said before being silenced by Penelope's petal soft lips pressing against the brunette's. Olivia melted into her girlfriend's kiss, soon Olivia and Penelope began undressing each other, Penelope moaned as Olivia opens her legs and pushed her inside Penelope's moist center.

Olivia rolled off of Penelope after another amazing lovemaking session ended. Both women were exhausted, but satisfied nonetheless.

"So, you're leaving for Quantico tommorow?" Olivia asked, unable to keep the sadness out of her tone of voice.

"Yeah, I wish I could stay, Goddess." Garcia said with a sad smile.

"I know, I wish the same thing, Livvie."

"I have some time off that I need to take, maybe I could come up to Virginia to visit you?"

Penelope's eyes lit up with happiness.

Greenforte, Montana

9:54 PM MST

Thirty-four year-old Prostitute Larrisa Fisher is leaving Fancy Steve's Bar drunk off of beer and high off of K2, she is very unsteady on her feet, she stumbles west for five blocks, heading home.


End file.
